Naruto Truth or Dare
by StraightBallin
Summary: Oh Yes, Truth or Dare. The devils' game. Let's se how far these Teenagers last before they all loose their sanity.
1. Party Invatations

**I Don't Own Naruto, I wish I did.**

 **1 OC, Mitsuki (girl) - Is part of the triplets with Her sister Misaki and brother Mal (Akatsuki Truth or Dare)**

 **Ah, so How should I begin this fanfiction? OH Yes, Lets start...**

(Setting is at Naruto Mailbox)

"Huh, a Mailman stopped at my house, that never happens..." said Naruto looking out his window.

Naruto goes to the mailbox and opens it, revealing an envelope. The envelope has a party sticker on the back.

"No way! someone invited me to the party! I wonder who it is dattebayo!"

He opens the envelope revealing a card.

 _'Dear Naruto,'_ it started ' _You have been invited to a Truth or Dare party! The party is at Mitsuki house, who she is the host! The fellow guest are: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata Gaara, Temari, and Kakuro! Be there by 9:00 Pm sharp tomorrow!'_

"YAY! I'VE BEEN INVITED TO A PARTY!" He said Jumping up in down like a girl. "AND SASUKE IS GONNA BE THERE, EEK!"

(Setting is at the training grounds)

Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke, as usual.

"INO - PIG!"

"SAKU - BITCH!"

"THAT'S WHY I GOT INVITED TO A PARTY WITH SASUKE!"

"YOU DUMB BITCH DID YOU READ IT? I GOT ONE TOO AND IT SAID ME, YOU AND SASUKE!"

Ino and Sakura were now just blabbering.

 _Dumb Bitches._ Yelled Inner Hinata _They will never know that Sasuke never loved them and never will! those thots need to get a life other than trying to ride on sasuke's-'_ Hinata was cut off when she saw Tenten approach her.

"H-hi Tenten!" she said trying to act confident.

"Hai Hinata!, So the girls fighting over Prince Charming again?"

"hn."

"One day, SasUKE (Google search 'Uke', and no its not the abbreviation for Ukulele) Uchiha would finally admit he is GAY for NARUTO and these BITCHES will finally get a life other than riding on SASUKE'S-

Soon Neji arrived.

Neji sighed. "SasUKE Uchiha fan girls are fighting again.

""JEALOUS?" yelled Ino and Sakura with a "scary" face (AKA the face a girl gives when they about to punch the shit outta you)

"You Don't scare me. You are a waste of Human being."

Sakura was about to punch the shit outta Neji but He used 8 trigrams rotation on her making her fly back words.

"She never learns." he said Looking down and crossing his arms.

"that's no way to treat a girl!"

"You try to hit me, I block it. Not my fault you got hurt for something YOU did."

"Up top Neji!" said Tenten holding up her hand.

Neji slapped her hand lightly and Tenten turned around "YESSS!"

"So, What's cracking?" asked Mitsuki approaching the others.

"Sakura's back" Hinata mumbled.

"Hm?" said Mitsuki raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing." she said fumbling with her thumbs.

"So, Are you planning the party for a special REASON? Is it perhaps you trying to...get a MAN?" said Tenten cooing around Mitsuki.

"Can't I just throw a party?" said Mitsuki smiling awkwardly.

Tenten Smirked and looked at her.

"Pfft, what?" she said laughing again.

Tenten whispered in her ear. "You like Kiba don't you?"

"No I don't! she said.

"Yes you do!" she said back teasing her.

They kept arguing.

"troublesome." said Shikamaru approaching.

"Is it just me or is everyone just randomly approaching now?"

"Well, it IS the only training ground close to us." said Neji.

"Jeez, don't be a smart ass about it." said Sakura walking back.

"How am I being a smart ass?" Neji said Looking at Sakura annoyed.

"You taking advantage of your Genius title! tell you what You will never defeat Sasuke!"

"OK since when we talked about that troublesome guy Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

"Okay One: I'm not taking advantage of my 'genius' title and Two: It's like Water vs Fire. Sasuke can do all these things representing fire, while I can't do much representing water. But as you know, Water beats fire and Three You are really Stupid."

"He-he has a p-point." said Hinata.

"Facts, especially that last one." said Mitsuki.

Naruto approached. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He'll be in the village soon. a very old Family Member of mines got it covered.

 **~Orochimaru's** **Hideout~**

Lord, it appears we are being attacked by some angel." said Kabuto.

"The angels have come!"

"and there is akatsuki."

"Shit. Get Sasuke! and Don't let him die!"

"On it Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto went to go get Sasuke.

He looked in Sasukes room. No one is in there. The ground started to shake.

"oh no." Kabuto said running to the exit. "He's in battle."

"You are no match for me!"

"lets see about that! hm!" said Deidara giving his hand mouths Clay.

"I'll watch from a distance." said the mysterious angel.

Deidara and Sasuke fought until they were tired. The 'angel' put Sasuke to sleep.

"I'll kill you! hm!"

"No need. I need to take him somewhere."

"Oh, ok un!" Deidara said picking up the unconscious Sasuke. The 'angel' put him in a bag(One that you kidnap people in).

The angel grabbed the bag and set off.

 **(At The training ground)**

"Um, who is that walking up to us?" asked Ino.

"Oh, that's my 'very old family member'. She have Sasuke." said Mitsuki pointing to her.

The very old family member was the angel. She put on a mask and changed her clothes to all black. She was the same height, Hair, and body as Mitsuki. She approached Mitsuki.

"Hey, you got Sasuke?" whispered Mitsuki

"Yes, One Sasuke order up!" said the girl (since I am tired of saying angel I said girl). She did some hand signs and a bag appeared and gave it to Mitsuki.

"Now, I'm not really supposed to be he-"

"WAIT A SECOND WHY DID YOU GIVE HER THAT GIANT BAG?! THAT'S NOT SASUKE!" yelled Ino.

"YEAH!" Sakura said.

"How I love to talk to you but I have to leave. I'm not really supposed to be here." and with that smoke appeared and she was gone.

"That voice, Isn't that the akatsuki Member-"

"I ONLY PUT ONE OC IN HERE AND I AM NOT CHANGING THAT!" said Mitsuki angrily.

everyone looked at Mitsuki confused.

"I mean, lets open the bag!"

They open the bag and appeared...

 **and that's it. I really am going to like this one! I have a lot of good ones in my head now. I can't wait till I finish them!.**


	2. It's almost Truth or Dare Party time!

**HinataHyugatheRealist Do not own Naruto, Misashi Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto. and clearly my name is not Misashi Kishimoto.**

 **Mitsuki (Since I didn't describe her appearance I will now) Black Adidas sweats with 2 white strips going down on the side, white shirt with a jacket matching exactly with her pants with the Adidas logo.**

 **Now without further ado, I shall begin this chapter!**

They opened the bag and appeared an Unconscious Sasuke. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura fainted in disbelief.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Tenten with a wide grin.

"Hells yeah!" they both grabbed a sharpie and started to draw on Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sakuras' face.

"Why do you randomly have sharpies on you?" asked Shikamaru.

"Cause when I kill someone I practice my sharpie art on their faces, duh!"

"What a drag..." mumbled Shikamaru.

"By the way where's Choji. Lee, Shino, Sai and Kiba?"

"K-Kiba and S-Shino are training." said Hinata.

"Choji is trying to win an all you can eat pass for the new steak restaurant." said Shikamaru sighing.

"Sai is doing god knows what." Mitsuki said shrugging

"And as usual, Lee is off with Gai Sensei training." said Neji sighing also.

"Aww man, Lee was going to be the life of the party." said Mitsuki crossing her arms.

"No worries, He'll be back before the party." said Tenten.

a few minutes later, Ino and Sakura woke up.

Everyone was snickering except for Neji who was smirking.

"What is it?" said Sakura and Ino.

"Look in this mirror." Neji gave them a mirror.

"Oh shit we need to run." Mitsuki and Tenten took off running.

They looked in the mirror and screamed. Sakura had a Bill board on her forhead and Ino looked like an Emo.

"MITSUKI! TENTEN!" said Ino and Sakura running after Mitsuki and Tenten.

Everyone was laughing hard except for Neji.

"heh." Neji let out a little laughter.

"OH NO NEJI LAUGHED! TODAYS GONNA BE A BAD DAY!" yelled Naruto.

Everyone kept laughing. Neji twitched.

"Idiot." He mumbled.

a minute Later Mitsuki, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino approached all panting.

"My gawd You did have to chase us all around here." said Mitsuki panting hard. "It's easy to wash you just need a towel."

"Oh." Sakura and Ino said.

"Wanna come to my house so we can take this off?" Ino said pointing to her face.

"Sure!"

"They do know that it's not easy to wash off right?" said Tenten.

"Nope! But at least they can leave us alone until the party" said Mitsuki with a wide grin.

"So, what now?"

"Well I guess we can start training since we are in the training ground" said Mitsuki laughing.

"Good Idea." said Neji. Everyone split up.

 **Wherever Gai and Lee would be~**

"Great job lee! You are close to mastering that new Technique!"

"Hooray!"

"Now to help strengthen your technique, 100 laps around Konaha!"

"Yes Gai Sensei!" Lee started running.

 **After the laps~**

Rock Lee was at his house when he saw that he has mail.

"HOORAY! Maybe it's a love letter from Sakura!"

Rock lee walked to his mailbox ad got out a piece of mail.

When he read the first words, he was disappointed. it said:

 _Dear Rock Lee,_

 _NO THIS IS NOT A LOVE LETTER FROM SAKURA!_

 _You have been invited to a Truth or Dare Party!_

 _The party is at Misaki house, who she is the host!_

 _The fellow guest are:_

 _Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, and Kakuro!_

 _Be there by 9:00 Pm sharp tomorrow!_

"YES! I HAVE BEEN INVITED TO A YOUTHFUL PARTY! I MUST TELL GAI SENSEI!"

Rock lee noticed there were some words at the bottom. He read them.

 _P.S. IF YOU TELL ANYONE YOU ARE DEAD!_

"Oh" said Rock Lee a little disappointed.

 **At Mitsuki's house~**

"So, what can we do for the party?" asked Tenten.

"hm, we need some Booze, some food, and Maybe a chocolate fountain!" said Mitsuki.

"We covered on the first two but the last one the money has to go to destruction cost. You know, just in case we Break something."

"Good point, Hmmm..."

"What else do you think we might need?"

"Chocolate fountain."

"OK what do we need BESIDES a chocolate fountain?"

"So we getting a chocolate fountain?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!" yelled Tenten looking pissed. she calmed down and too a deep breath. "What if someone gets pregnant or something?"

"I know people. I already got that covered girl!"

"OK so I am thinking about the food we should do pizza and hot wings."

"excellent." said Mitsuki just like Mr. Burns. (The Simpsons). Tenten laughed.

"Ok and I think that's all the things we need. I'm got to go home bye girl"

"Wait Tenten!"

"Yeah?" said Tenten about to grab her bag.

"You can sleep over~"

"Well why not!' she said putting her stuff down. Mitsuki and Tenten ran upstairs to her room.

"So what are we going to talk about?" asked Mitsuki as she sat on the bed.

"Crushes."

"Ok fine but whatever is said in here, STAYS in here."

"ok ok fine."

"Ok you go first."

"I think I like Neji, He's so adorable when he's upset, and under all that seriousness there is a wonderful Neji"

"Someone has a crush on purple eyes~" Mitsuki said Nudging Tenten.

"Sh-shut up!" Tenten said blushing.

"Alright I go I like -"

"Kiba~"

"For the last time NO I like Sasori."

"SASORI OF THE SAND?!"

"Yeah..." said Mitsuki looking to the side.

"But Don't you like Kiba?"

"FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME NO!"

"Jeez calm down."

 **~outside of the window~**

"Seems like your out of luck Dattebayo." Naruto whispered.

"Shut it Naruto!" yelled Kiba.

''Shh they're gonna hear us!"

Kiba gave him the '-.-' Look. and they just kept listening.

~ **back inside the room~**

 **"** So lets play would you rather! You go first!" Mitsuki said trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Would you rather be Gang raped by Deidara and Sasori or watch some one close to you get raped?"

"gang raped all the way! as long as it's Sasori!"

"The fuck Mitsuki..."

"What I had a choice! now my turn! Would you rather have Lee on your team or Gai on your team?"

"Ok this is also boring."

"Yeah"

"I'm going to bed.

"me too"

"Why are you answering with short answers?"

"why not"

Tenten gave Mitsuki the -_- look. then they said goodnight to each other and went to bed.


	3. Oh ffs can't I just Start the ToD

**Mitsuki**

 **(Story info: They put Sasuke on Mitsukis' couch for him to sleep [He didn't wake up though] on.)**

 **HinataHyugatheRealist Does not Own Naruto. It's Misashi Kishimoto! Don't think I am him!**

 **(Btw I am grounded for 2 weeks so I'm sneaking on my computer. Hope I don't get caught.)**

Mitsuki woke up and Yawned. Tenten was still asleep. Mitsuki smirked.

She went to her closet and grabbed a trumpet. She put the trumpet right next to Tenten's ears. She grabbed the mouth piece and put it on then she took a deep breath and blew into the trumpet as loud as she could.

"HOLY SHITU ( Ho-Lee-shit-to)!" Tenten said falling off the bed. Mitsuki was laughing her ass off.

"That was the funniest reaction I've seen from you!" Said Mitsuki laughing. Tenten rubbed her head.

"Jeez I can't hear shit!" Tenten said. She hold nose and blew air. "Ah, Much better. Nice one girl!"

"Why thank you!" Mitsuki said bowing.

"Lets go see if Sasuke is awake!" Tenten said.

They both went down stairs to see Sasuke sleeping. He still had the permanent marker on his face (which his face look like he poured ink all over it).

"Oh. My. Gawd." said Tenten snickering. "His 'face paint' smeared. !"

"I'm going to get my trumpet."

"Good Idea!"

Mitsuki went upstairs and grabbed her trumpet and mouthpiece. She came back down and put the mouthpiece back on and put it next to Sasukes' ear. Once again, She took a deep breath and blew the trumpet.

Sasuke open his eyes wide and fell off the couch. Tenten and Mitsuki were laughing hard.

"My 3rd worst Nightmare." said Sasuke getting up.

"SasUKE is finally awake!"

"I am NOT the bottom!"

Mitsuki scoffed. "Boi please, the only top your gonna get is the top of that couch!"

Sasuke growled while the girls laughed. He cleared his throat. "Why am I here? How did I get here?"

"Oh no! Don't change the subject!" Tenten said in a teasing way.

"Ok, I'm going to give you a break. I had someone to 'steal' you and take you here. Oh and you can't escape to Orochimaru. I put a force field around the village preventing you and Orochimaru from entering or exiting the village!"

Sasuke looked outside. "Oh you did. But you didn't answer my first question."

"Oh yea! For a Truth or Dare party!"

Sasuke: -_-

"So you're saying. You hired or told someone to kidnap me, or in your case, 'steal' me, brought me to your house, For a stupid Truth or Dare party?!"

"Your in my fanfiction I can make you do whatever I want." Mitsuki said in a fast demonic voice.

"What?" asked Sasuke Looked at her.

"Nothing. Also you might wanna look in the mirror." Mitsuki said Laughing. Tenten was snickering.

Sasuke went to restroom and looked into the mirror. Mitsuki and Tenten was laughing their butts off when Sasuke walked out the bathroom growling.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Face!" Said Sasuke angrily.

"I. Put. Sharpie. On. Your. Face. Dumb. ass!" Mitsuki said In a mocking tone. Tenten laughed.

Tenten Snickered. "Well It was just one side of your face, But then it kinda sorta smeared."

Sasuke looked mad. really mad. It looked like any second his sharingan will activate any second.

"Hey, Don't get mad, your face was going to look emo, but I put it on Ino instead." Tenten said in a teasing way.

Sasuke activated his sharingan out of anger and put them in a genjutsu.

"Genjutsu don't work on me, bud." Mitsuki said releasing the genjutsu on Tenten.

"Damn." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Thanks, although the Genjutsu wasn't bad." Tenten said rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright Sasuke we can do this 2 ways. You will obey the rules and not get out of hand, Or..."

"Or?"

"Or I will forcibly tie you a chair with chains that don't allow you to use any attacks."

Sasuke stood there still for a while. He finally sighed and Muttered. "Fine..."

"Good."

"Now where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do? Since I am stuck here again."

"Gee, I don't know, maybe say HI to your FRIENDS that you LEFT in the DIRT for more than 3 YEARS?!" Tenten saying in a really sarcastic voice.

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Now get out my home, this is usually the time I take a shower and walk around my house with a towel.

"Hell no." Sasuke ran out the door.

"Alright you heard me." Mitsuki said walking to the bathroom.

"Your ACTUALLY gonna do that?"

"what you thought I was joking?"

Tenten paused. "mayyyyybe."

"Meh. Anyways I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, I'm going to get all the Konoha 11 and sand siblings to the training grounds. Wanna have some rules. You should be done by then."

"Great Idea!"

"Cya later!"

"Bai!"

 **~At Le Training grounds~**

"Ok, why are we having a Truth or Dare Party? and Why were we called here?" Neji asked looking annoyed. Only Lee, Tenten, and Neji was there.

"Because I want to explain the rules! They're important!" Tenten said Cheerfully.

"If you say so..." Neji said still looing annoyed.

"Oh Such Youthful party! I cannot wait till it starts!"

Soon, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura was here. Sakura looked sad, Naruto was hurt, and Sai, as always, is smiling like he is on Drugs.

"I really don't wanna ask what happened." Tenten said.

"She...Punched me...Cause I...Asked her...Out...Dattebayo..." Naruto look like he would collapse.

"See what happened was..." Sai said Explaining. (Cough, meme, cough cough.)

 _FLASHBACKKKK_

 _Naruto, Sai, and Sakura was walking their way to the Training grounds when suddenly Sasuke walked in front of them._

 _"Oi." Sasuke said unemotionally._

 _Naruto and Sakura was frozen in disbelief._

 _"Hello, my name is Sai, Naruto talks a lot about how you two are like brothers."_

 _"No we are not."_

 _"Sas-Sasuke..." Sakura said Blushing. "Sasuke!"_

 _"Why did you come back?"_

 _"Because stupid Mitsuki is making me stay here for a stupid party. It's dumb."_

 _"Wait, your playing Truth or Dare with us?!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison._

 _Sasuke sighed. "yes..."_

 _"Naruto and Sakura said "Yes!" while Sai was confused._

 _"Why are you so happy?" Sai questioned Naruto._

 _"You'll see..." Naruto said rubbing his hands._

 _"So, Sasuke, want to go get something to eat? Just me and you." Sakura said feeling confident._

 _"No thanks, I'm not hungry anymore."_

 _Sakura Felt Rejected._

 _"So...Can I go with you?" Naruto asked Sakura._

 _"FORGET IT!" Sakura punched Naruto so hard he flew Team Rocket style._

 _Sakura looked down._

 _"What is wrong?"_

 _"Nothing..." Sakura said in a sad tone._

 _"Well I have to go. bye!"_

 _"WAIT SASUKE!" Before Sakura could even reach out for him, a puff of smoke appeared and he was gone._

 _"Ouch..." Naruto said limping back._

 _Are you ok?" Sai asked trying to seem friendly._

 _"Hm, gee, I'm limping, I think I broke one of my Rib cages, and I am Bleeding from both my arms severely, But I'm 'Ok'" Naruto said giving Sai the 'are you stupid' look._

 _"C'mon guys, Let's go to the meeting already..." Sakura said still looking sad._

 ** _~le End~_**

"Interesting story." Tenten said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said approaching with Ino and Choji. "Why do we need a meeting for a party?"

"Cause this is VERY IMPORTANT!" Tenten said looking at Shikamaru mad.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru Muttered.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked. (Side Note: Sasuke only went to say Hi to Naruto and his team, he didn't say hi to anyone else and is currently hiding until everyone was at the meeting and he walked in last.)

"He'll be here." Tenten said. "One way or another..."

"So, why did we come here again?" Choji wasn't listening.

"How did you get him to come here?" Neji asked.

"Bribed him with some cookies." Shikamaru said.

"We are here to discuss something important about the party!" Tenten said Cheerfully.

"What party?" Choji asked with his mouth full of cookies.

Tenten face palmed. "The Truth or Dare party!"

"Ohhhh, the invitation..."

Mitsuki walked up with the Sand Siblings behind her.

"Hey guys, I was on my way here before I saw these 3." Mitsuki said pointing behind her.

Kankuro and Temari said Hi while Gaara looked Speechless.

Tenten and Lee started to act awkward.

"Hey...Temari...hehe...How's it going?" Tenten said smiling awkwardly.

"Why are you acting weird?" Temari asked Tenten raising an eyebrow.

"Who'sactingweird?It'snotme!ImeanwhywouldIactweird?That'sjuststupid!" Tenten said in a weird voice.

"Woah calm down."

Lee also was acting weird- Or should I say his usual self.

"Fight me Gaara!"

"No." Gaara said Cold heartedly.

Lee became disappointed then cheered up. "You just saying that cause you are scared to loose!"

"No it's because I don't want to hurt no one. You better be glad I showed up. I'm not really supposed to be here." Gaara said putting a little emotion in his words.

and then Kankuro acted weird too.

"Uh, Hi."' he said awkwardly.

"Hello." Neji replied a little unemotionally.

"Nice uh, weather her in the uh, Leaf village.

"I guess so." Neji said looking up in the sky.

' _Holy shit, how do I talk to this guy?'_ Kankuro asked.

Kankuro opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the arrival of team Kurenai (Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.)

Everyone did the same thing. They went and talked to people until Mitsuki arrived.

"Mitsuki and Sasuke needs to hurry up Dattebayo." Naruto said impatiently.

"The fact that you have Kakashi as your sensei and you still not patient, I mean it's only been like 15 minutes." Tenten said in a 'matter of fact' like voice.

"Oh yeah, hehehe..." Naruto said laughing a little.

Mitsuki and Sasuke approached. Everyone was surprised to see Sasuke and wanted to talk but Mitsuki and Tenten interfered.

"Rules first, reunion later." Mitsuki said a little annoyed.

"Ok peoples, make a giant circle." Tenten said Pushing people into spots.

"What is this Kindergarten?" Sakura mumbled.

Tenten pulled out a small scroll which grew into a bigger scroll. She layed the scroll out in the middle of the circle and let Mitsuki start reading the rules.

"Ok, So here are the rules. Do NOT tell any sensei or Jonin in the leaf. The last thing that need is for a Jonin to find out we are gonna be doing Under aged Drinking, Sex, and possibly drugs." Tenten said.

"UNDER AGED WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Shh, Not so loud, and you heard her." Mitsuki said.

"I have a question." Ino whispered.

Mitsuki did a loud groan then sighed. "what?" she said trying to be friendly.

"What if we get pregnant?"

"That's where the possible drugs come in."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

 **in le Random Tree, A Porn - Reading - always late - Sensei was Listening.**

"The kids are finally are finally growing up.." chuckling then leaving a smile under his mask. " I wonder how lady hokage would think about this, Having Sasuke secretly in the village, Under aged Sex, Drinking, and Drugs..."

Kakashi thought to himself for a while. "She probably wouldn't care, but she will probably notice that they aren't doing their missions. I better go tell the other Jonin."

 **Le End~**

 **Just so you know, I like saying "le" instead of "the" le = The but in a different language, I think it is French or something, to lazy to look it up. Plus this intro of the ToD Party is getting long, But I kinda want a detailed Story. anyways, Bah - Bai!**


	4. Let the Party Begin!

**HinataHyugatheRealist Does not own Naruto.**

 **Ok I'm going to say this before I get to the story.**

 ***Breaths in***

 **And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed Just to get it all out what's in my head And I, I'm feeling a little peculiar**

 **And so I wake in the morning and I step outside And I take a deep breath and get real high And I scream from the top of my lungs What's goin' on? And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay Hey, yay, yay I said hey, what's goin' on? And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay Hey, yay, yay I said hey, what's goin' on? And he tries Oh my God, do I try I try all the time, In this institution And he prays Oh my God, do I pray I pray every single day (Nyaaah) For a revolution! And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay Hey, yay, yay I said hey, what's goin' on? And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay Hey, yay, yay I said hey (Don't cry out loud) (Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings) (Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay) (Hey, yay, yay) Hey hey hey I say hey What's goin' on? Yeah!**

 **Ok Now for that LONG and UNNESSESSARY Intro I present you Naruto ToD**

 **~Le Where Jonin hang out~**

Inside the Jonin hangout was Gai Sensei, Asuma, and Kurenai,.

"Oi, Kakashi! What have you found out?" Asuma asked

"More than I thought. Sasuke is in the village, they are planning a party -"

"SASUKE?!" Shouted all the jonin. Kakashi sighed.

"Isn't he a Rogue Ninja?!" Gai Yelled.

"Shh, not so loud, Hokage might hear." Kakashi whispered.

"She should, having a Rogue Ninja in town is too much to handle." Kurenai said walking over to the exit.

"Wait, If the party get's out of hand, I will step in. I'm going to Watch over them." Kakashi said.

Kurenai stopped for a second. "What about their missions?"

"I think they already got that covered I hope." Kakashi said.

"fair enough, besides they should rest on missions and training." Asuma said Smoking.

"Anyways, What were you about to say?" Gai said Curious.

Kakashi stopped then he smiled. "Oh nothing, that's all."

"Oh, Okay." Gai said disappointed. He was so curious.

"So, wanna play 7 minutes in Heaven?" Kurenai said holding a timer.

"Hn." everyone said.

 **~Le fast forward to ToD part time~**

Everyone was arriving on time. Mitsuki and Tenten got everyone situated.

"Show time." Tenten said giving Mitsuki a Microphone.

"Hn." Mitsuki stood on a wooden box and waved the Mic around giving it a very loud screeching sound affect.

"OWWW!" Everyone yelled including Tenten.

"Sorry." Mitsuki said clearing her throat. "Since everyone is here, we can now officially start the ToD party!"

Mitsuki handed the mic to Tenten. "Get in a circle around the living room."

"Why does this reminds me of when a childish Theme park has an event and everyone is happy." Sasuke Mumbled.

everyone got in a circle and Tenten and Mitsuki gave out the rules.

"those are the Rules, You refuse a dare, you take off a piece of clothing, If you refuse to tell the truth then you will have to take a shot." Mitsuki said holding up a bottle of booze.

"hn." everyone said.

"Ok, lets go clockwise, Lee you go first, and don't do anything weak." Tenten said Putting a bottle in the middle of the large circle.

Lee spins the bottle. It Lands on Sakura.

"Ew, Truth, Too scared to say Dare." Sakura said cringing at lee.

"Oh Sakura Chan, do you love me?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Lee was heartbroken. "O...Okay..."

Sakura Spinned the bottle. it landed on Temari.

"Dare all the way."

"Hm, I dare you...To French kiss your Gaara for 1 minute!" Gaara and Temari was frozen.

"INCEST!" Everyone yelled except for Tenten who yelled "YES!".

Everyone looked at Tenten and Sakura including Temari and Gaara.

"You are fucked up." Kankuro said pointing at Sakura.

"It was a dare! start stripping or start kissing!"

"I don't wanna loose no clothes at the start of the game...I am dearly Sorry." Temari said slowly coming closer to Gaara face. Gaara started to freak out when Temari lips touched his. Then Temari slipped her tongue in his mouth and started to play around. Gaara looked like he was about to faint. Everyone was laughing at Temari and Gaara Hilarious Reactions Except for Shikamaru and Kankuro who was upset about it.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled In jealously. ' _I wish I was Gaara.'_ He said Looking Jealous.

The Minute ended and Temari and Gaara split. Temari Hid her face while Gaara sat there for a second then Fainted.

"You killed Gaara!" Kankuro said yelling.

Temari hid her face more. "How embarrassing."

"Uh, Temari, gotta spin the bottle." Tenten Poked her.

"Oh, Yea." She spinned the bottle. It landed on Neji.

"Dare."

"A wide smirk appeared on her face. "So you people think Incest in funny? I dare you to Kiss Hinata!"

Neji and Hinata eyes opened really wide. Hinata face turned into a tomato but luckily she didn't faint. Neji sat there frozen.

"Uh hello, anyone here?" Temari said waving her hands in his face.

Neji snapped back into reality. "I can't back out at the beginning of the game..." Neji mumbled.

"N-Neji...D-D-Don't do this!" Hinata said covering her face.

"I'm sorry Hinata ~ Sama..." Neji said. But before could reach her face, Hinata blew a gasket and passed out.

"Well He didn't do it. Take off the shirt." Temari said.

Neji sighed and mumbled something about stupid Humans while taking off his shirt revealing a 4 pack and started a blush a little.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tenten yelled and then passed out with a nose bleed.

"Damn, We barely started and 3 people are already passed out." Izami said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Is that all that comes out of your mouth? Troublesome and What a Drag?" Izami asked.

Shikamaru didn't answer.

"Can we get back to the game now?" Neji said covering his chest awkwardly.

Izami sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Neji Spinned the bottle. it landed on Sasuke.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

Sasuke stared at each other for a long time. No one interfered with them as they glace at each other. Then Sasuke activated His Sharingan and Neji activated his Byakugan.

"It's not use illusions don't work on Byakugan."

Sasuke Remained silent.

Then Izami got impatient and pushed them apart.

"PLAY THE DAMN GAME DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

"Truth or dare, UCHIHA?"

"Dare, HYUGA."

"Have Sakura and Ino kiss you wherever you want for the next 10 minutes."

Ino and Sakura Fangirled but held it together enough to not pass out.

"ANYWHERE?!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

"Anywhere." Neji said Smirking at the now torn Sasuke.

Sasuke had 2 options: Do the dare and have Ino and Sakura kiss him everywhere, Or Pussy out and take off his shirt. He thought long and Hard then sighed. He started to take off his shirt. Neji Smirked.

"You can't say or laugh at anything, You had to forfeit too!" Sasuke said Jealous.

"The only reason why I 'forfeit' was cause Hinata passed out." Neji said.

"Boys, boys, your both Pretty." Temari said putting a hand over both of them. Neji and Sasuke Hissed at Temari while everyone was snickering.

"AGAIN BACK TO THE GAME!" Izami yelled.

Sasuke spinned the bottle. It landed on Lee.

"Dare!" Lee said confidently.

Sasuke went over to Lee and whispered something in his ear. Lee look surprised then started to look sad.

"I CAN'T SAY THAT!"

"Say it, or you gonna have to forfeit."

Lee started crying for a while and then gathered the confidence. "Gai...Gai is a looser! He is Never going to be better than...Kaka...shi...Sensei!" Lee said crying.

Everyone Dropped their Jaws and started cussing at Sasuke.

 **Far away from here.**

a Tear Dropped down his face.

"Why am I crying? Is it raining?" He said looking up.

"Oh well." Gai started to exercise.

 **Back at Truth or Dare**

Tenten woke up to the crying of Lee.

"What did you do to lee!" Tenten said.

"Sasuke made him say something Horrible about Gai Sensei." Izami said.

"YOU HEARLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Tenten Said. He Slapped Sasuke with a Fan and went to go and comfort Lee.

"There There, None of those lies are true...Gai is wonderful..." Tenten said.

"It's all about him it was a damn Joke..." Sasuke mumbled.

Meanwhile Sai is writing something in a spiral titled "People Characteristics".

"Well since Lee isn't Mentally able to play for now, and Tenten has to handle that, Person who is on...Lee's Left take his turn."

Kiba spinned the bottle. It landed on Choji.

"Truth."

"How much you weigh?"

Choji grabbed a bottle a booze and poured him a shot then drank it.

"Damn..."

"sorry." Choji said eating a potato chip. he spinned the bottle. It landed on Naruto.

"Dare, Dattebayo."

"Can't say Dattebayo anymore and if you do you have to have someone punch you in the face."

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUBLEEEE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEE!" Izami, Kankuro, and Kiba yelled at the same time Making it really loud.

"childish..." Sakura and Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata and Gaara woke up.

"What happened?" they both asked.

Ino Giggled. "Oh nothing."

Gaara started to panic again." W-w-wait...I need to go back to my village!"

Temari sighed. "Nothing to be worried about, We told them it's going to be a while and you were on Vacation."

"Oh."

Hinata looked at Naruto's face. He looked sad. Hinata started to blush a little when Naruto suddenly jumped up in determination.

"Challenge Accepted!" Naruto Yelled pointing at Choji.

Naruto Spinned the bottle. It landed on Shino.

"truth"

"How many Bugs do you have on you right now?"

"7,849 to be exact."

Everyone stared at Shino with a weird face. Shino Shrugged it off and Spinned the bottle.

It landed on Ino.

"Dare!"

"Whenever someone says a number, you have to yell out a secret."

"That's not so bad."

Ino spinned the bottle. It landed on Tenten.

"Dare. Not scared!"

"I dare you to strip Lee to his Underwear.

"WHAT?!" Neji, Tenten, and Lee yelled at the same time.

Tenten flinched. Then she sighed and took off her shirt revealing her sports bra. All the boys were staring, even Neji and Sasuke took a sneak peek. Tenten blushed a lot.

She spinned the bottle. It landed on...

 **To be continued.**


	5. I have no Idea what to Name this Chapter

**HinataHyugatheRealist Does not Own Naruto.**

 **I'm going to be High on that Melanie Martinez During this chapter so I might get Ideas.**

 **Anywho, leggo~**

 _ **Last time on Naruto Truth or Dare:**_

 _Temari French Kissed Gaara for 1 minute_

 _Neji and Sasuke had forfeited their Dares._

 _Lee was forced to say something horrible by Sasuke._

 _Choji took a shot._

 _Shino has over 7 thousand bugs on him at the moment._

 _And Tenten forfeited and took off her shirt._

 _Now, I Give you the story._

Tenten spinned the bottle. It landed on Shikamaru.

"Truth"

"Is it True that you Like someone other than Temari?"

Shikamaru took a shot. He spinned the bottle. It landed on Mitsuki.

"Dare Me boi!" Mitsuki said confidently.

"Sing a song." Shikamaru said. He was too Lazy to think of a good Dare (More like the author is lazy).

"Easy!" Mitsuki went to go Grab a Guitar.

"That's a really easy Dare!" Sasuke yelled.

"And you're mad about it because?" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke opened the mouth then closed it and look down.

Mitsuki grabbed a stool and sat on it then grabbed her Guitar. Everyone was chanting 'Sing'

"TO ALL MY HATERS WHO NOW LIKE ME CAUSE OF WHO I AM!" She yelled. then she started to play the guitar

 _Drown me in my daily cup of tea,_

 _Tell the porcupines to quit stabbing me,_

 _They make me fall, but I will stand,_

 _'Cause all of them are jerks with their cups in their hands._

 _Now they want a whisper, a whisper from me,_

 _'Cause all of them have watched me on their big screen TVs_

 _But what about little ol', little ol' me,_

 _The one who got bullied because of her feats._

 _I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise_

 _To the bullies in the school yard. I know I'm on your mind,_

 _Now you say you love me, but what about before,_

 _When I was just that silly little girl next door._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh_

 _Ladies, oh, ladies, why are you so mad?_

 _Is it 'cause I'm classy, and you're a trash bag?_

 _Your teasing and laughing resonates through my heart_

 _And now you're calling me 'cause you want a fresh start_

 _Now look at you, boys, you can't believe your eyes,_

 _You told me I was ugly and I took it by surprise,_

 _You should've been nicer 'cause look where I'm at,_

 _While you copy Mac Miller wearin' snap back hats._

 _I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise_

 _To the bullies in the school yard. I know I'm on your mind,_

 _Now you say you love me, but what about before,_

 _When I was just that silly little girl next door._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh_

 _Why must you be so mean talking trash about me?_

 _All I wanted was a friend to laugh and cry and spend all eternity_

 _Or even just a week..._

 _I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise_

 _To the bullies in the school yard. I know I'm on your mind,_

 _Now you say you love me, but what about before,_

 _When I was just that silly little girl next door._

 _Oh._

 _Song is Dear Porcupine: Melanie Martinez._

She stopped. Everyone was stunned. They didn't know she had a great voice. Then Naruto started clapping, then Hinata, then everyone into a big applause. Sasuke was Jealous and in the Corner mumbling "It's never about me"

"Why don't you sing in public?" Sakura asked her.

"I don't frickin' Know, I just don't want to."

"Nice work Dattebayo!" Naruto said still clapping.

Choji Punched Naruto.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Remember the Dare."

"oh." Naruto said.

Sasuke got a smirk on his Face. "Naruto what was that word you weren't supposed to say?"

"Dattebayo - OWWWWW!" Sasuke Punched Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke laughed.

Mitsuki Spinned the bottle. It landed on Sai.

"Um, Truth and Dare!"

"Ok, is it True that you are, ahem, naturally 'that color' and I dare you put a Dildo on your Head for the rest of the game." Mitsuki said.

gave it to Sai and He put the Hat on. Everyone was laughing hard.

"It looks a lot like Naruto's thing, but bigger." Sai said. Naruto got pissed when people started to laugh even harder at Sai Joke.

"SAI!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sai ignored Naruto's long rant on how 'it's not like his' and spinned the bottle. It landed on Hinata.

She gathered the Confidence for what was coming next. ' _Come on Hinata, You got this, just breath in and say Dare'_ She thought.

"Dare!" Hinata said loudly. ' _DAMNIT I YELLED IT TOO LOUD!'_

"I dare you too..." Sai picked up his notebook and looked at Hinata's Character. "Speak more confidently!"

"H-how can I do that?" Hinata said.

"Easy, Just put this in your pocket and you will start saying what's on your mind more." Sai gave her some device and she put it in her pocket. Hinata trembled a bit then covered her Mouth.

"Are you Ok Hinata?" Mitsuki asked.

As soon as She was going to say she was fine, it slipped out. "KIBA YOU ARE ANNOYING SHINO FUCK OFF WITH YOUR BUGS SHIKAMARU YOU ARE A LAZY ASS MOTHERFUCKER CHOJI YOU ARE A FAT ASS NEJI I CAN HANDLE MYSELF SAKURA I THINK YOU'RE A BIG FOREHEADED BITCH AND INO I THINK YOU ARE A HOE AND SASUKE I THINK YOU ARE A FUCK BOY AND NARUTO I LOVE YOU!" Hinata yelled very fast. She threw the device and she hid her face and started crying.

Everyone was shocked. Neji looked at Sai with Byakugan in his eyes. Sai gave him a Smile then Neji did 8 trigrams air palm on Sai and he flew back. Sakura and Ino were Heart broken and stood there silently. Sasuke eyes were wide Open, and the same with Naruto. Tenten and Mitsuki was shook at first but then they went to go and comfort Hinata. The Sand Siblings had nothing to say but they had very shocked expression. Neji was beating the Shit outta Sai for hurting Hinata/

"Wow..." Naruto said.

"You probably think of me as a bitch now..." Hinata said Sniffling.

"Hinata..." Naruto said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **I had my Friend help me on this chapter a little we Share an this account, and Back to school time is very close people, When everyone going back to school?**


	6. Oh boi how long has it been

**HinataHyugatheRealist Does not Own Naruto.**

 **I'm having my friend Do this one.**

 **Oh and Here is my Ship Ideas: NaruHina, NejiTen, Shikamaru x Temari, and a surprise Ship. Maybe Kiba, maybe someone else, You'll see.**

 **Last time on Naruto Truth or Dare:**

Read the last chapter (Too lazy to check)

"Hinata.." Naruto said walking towards Hinata. Tenten and Mitsuki knew something would happen so they went and sat on the couch waiting for it to happen. (By "it" I mean the NaruHina ship)

Hinata looked up and held back her tears while wiping the off her red face. She looked at Naruto with sad eyes. "It...It's ok if you Don't...Love me..." Hinata said looking down and sniffling.

Naruto Put His hand on Hinata's Shoulders and smiled. "I have to think about it. Give me some Time."

"Awwww..." everyone said despite the screams of pain from Sai. Except for Sasuke and Gaara. Gaara didn't understand and Sasuke...Well Sasuke is Sasuke.

Hinata felt a little better and smiled. A tear drop of happiness rolled down her face. She wiped it away and sat down normally.

"Ok now that the lovey-dovey stuff is over can we play the game now?" Sasuke said agitated.

"Y-Yes." Hinata said.

Hinata Spinned the bottle and it landed on Kiba.

"Dare!"

Hinata Thought of a dare then agreed with it. "I dare you to play 7 minutes of heaven with Shino!" Hinata said in a suddenly never before seen confident expression.

Kiba sighed. "Come on Shino..."

Shino Followed Kiba kinda feeling bad that Kiba didn't want to play 7 minutes of heaven with him.

"Hinata, Choose who get to take Kiba's spot." Mitsuki said.

"Me!" She spinned the bottle and it landed on Tenten.

"Dare me!"

"I Dare you to give someone of your choice a piggy back ride."

"Hmmm..." Tenten thought. "Neji!"

Neji was really surprised. He didn't think she was going to pick him, he thought she would pick Mitsuki.

"Aw..." Mitsuki said sad. She wanted a piggy back ride. Then she quickly rose and smirked towards Tenten. "I know why you want to give Neji a piggy back ride~"

Tenten blushed. Neji was refusing to move.

"I refused to get on her back!" Neji said not budging.

"Fine, you don't have to get on her back." Hinata said.

"Ok."

"But you have to give her a piggy back ride."

"What?" Neji said .

"You heard me."

Neji sighed. and bent over. "How long do I have to do this?"

"hm...2 minutes tops." Hinata said.

Tenten blushed a little and got on Neji's back. They started to walk around the room and then went up stairs.

"Choji, spin for Tenten."

"Ok!" Choji put his cookies to the side and spinned the bottle. It landed on Ino.

"Truth!"

"Who is your favorite out of the Akatsuki? Besides the bad things they have done."

"Itachi of course! Although Sasuke is way better!"

"Keep telling yourself that" Mistuki mumbled.

When Ino was just about to spin the bottle Neji and Tenten came back blushing and sat down in their spots awkwardly.

"Dude it's been 4 MINUTES! What the hell were you doing?" Mitsuki said impatient.

Tenten and Neji blushed harder. "Nothing much..."

Mitsuki squinted her eyes. "Surrrrreeeeee."

On the side note if you want to know what happened, Neji and Tenten went upstairs into a room and looked outside of the window causing romance in the air and they kissed but didn't get it on because of how the others would act and blah blah blah I'm too damn lazy.

Ino spinned the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

"Dare me!" Naruto said trying not to say Dattebayo.

"Put your hair in a ponytail!"

"Lame dare" Naruto mumbled putting his hair in his hair.

Naruto spinned the bottle. it landed on Sasuke.

"Truth."

"Damnit!" Naruto said.

"Aw, Sasuke pussying out." Mitsuki teased.

"I know this Dobe's plans. I'm not an Idiot like him ao I'm not going to fall for it."

"If you suddenly turned into a girl what's the first thing you will do?" Naruto asked resisting the urgeto say Dattebayo.

"Try not to get completely anal fucked by Orochimaru."

"Damn is Orochimaru that hardcore of a rapist?" Sakura asked.

"Just ask Karin"

"You can say try not to get...ANAL-ILATED" Tenten said awkwardly.

Crickets.

 _I want to fucking die._ thought Tenten with a frozen smile on her face.

Sasuke spinned the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru.

"Dare"

"I dare you to..." Sasuke thought for a second. "I dare you to kiss Choji."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru took his Pajama shirt off revealing a spaghetti strap undershirt. Temari was sneaking looks and hiding her blush behind.

Kankuro bumped Temari in the sholder. She was blushing too hard and when he did that the blush went away.

 _God damn he looks smexy in that shirt_ Temari thought.

 **~Outside of the window where there is totally not someone there~** "I guess it will be a good bond training for them..." Kakashi said, preparing to leave. With a puff of smoke, he dissapeared.


	7. I'm back

**HinataHyugaTheRealist doesn't own Naruto (Shocking, I know) but do owns this story.**

 **Last time on Naruto Truth or dare...**

 **Go back and watch the last chapter.**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Shikamaru spins the bottle trying to ignore Temari's starring. The bottle landed on Lee.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to...get me some wings."

"That's a wack dare." Izami said.

"Wack or not it's still a dare." Shikamaru replied.

Rock lee brings back a plate of wings back.

"Do you want me to feed them to you, master?" Rock lee asked, bowing.

"Dude that sounds wrong, hell no!" Shikamaru backs up.

Rock lee goes back to his spot and spins the bottle.

The bottle lands on Sakura.

"Dare." Everyone was surprised. They new not to take a dare from Rock Lee, ESPECIALLY as Sakura, the "Apple to Rock Lee's Eye".

 _'WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF!'_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"I dare you to kiss me!"

Sakura takes off her shirt revealing a hot pink bra that looks like a training bra.

"Wow Sakura you're still wearing training bra's?" Mitsuki teased. The room was roaring from laughter even from Neji and Sasuke. Sakura got pissed and punched the wall and everyone was dead silent.

"NEXT PERSON THAT LAUGHS IS GETTING PUNCHED INTO NEXT WEEK!" Sakura said yelling in anger.

Everyone nodded with scared looks on their faces except for Mitsuki.

"Ha-ha." Mitsuki said sarcastically.

"GRR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Come get me BITCH!" Mitsuki said jumping on the window with Sakura following.

"I guess we can all leave now." Sasuke said getting up.

"I don't think so," Tenten summoned a scroll at least the size of a couch. "Sit your skinny white ass down."

Sasuke sits down.

"I'll take her spot." Naruto says, spinning the bottle. It lands on Kiba.

"I dare you to lick yourself."

"hell naw" Kiba said, taking off it shirt. "You gay"

"Am I the one who just took their shirt off?" everyone started to yell "OOOOOOH" and laughing. Kiba scowled.

"S-SHUT UP DUMBASS!" Kiba yelled, his ears were red.

Mitsuki comes out the closet (not like that ya dirty minded fuck) and closed the door.

"What the- HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET FROM THE WINDOW TO THE CLOSET?!" Kiba yelled.

"I have a little window in there."

"What the fuck? Why do you have a window in your closet?"

"I don't know, asked whoever built this piece of shit home. Anyways, Sakura should be coming back after about 2-5 mins of searching for me."

Kiba spins the bottle. It lands on Sai.

"Oh I forgot Sai was here..."

Sai takes out his notes. "I would like to do a dare."

Kiba goes into Mitsuki's closet and pulls out a very smexy and see through dress.

"NANI? I DON'T HAVE ANY DRESSES!" Mitsuki yelled.

"I bought this one and put it in your closet."

"See you gay." Naruto said.

"I DIDN'T CHASE AFTER MY BOYFRIEND WHEN HE WENT TO ORCHIMARU DIDN'T I?"

"Hold up, YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Mitsuki said. Kiba was flushed with embarrassment. Everyone started laughing and completely forgot about Sai. Again.

"Sorry Mitsuki, You're out of luck." Tenten said patting on her back.

"I don't like Kiba." Mitsuki said with a straight face. Kiba felt sad. Then he got angry.

"AAARGHHH," Kiba said pulling his hair, then grabbing his dress. "JUST GO DO YOUR DARE AND WEAR THIS!" Kiba said handing it to him and going to the corner and start sobbing with Akamaru.

Sai was left in confusion of why or if Kiba was mad at him but shook it off and went to go change.

"Oh Boy a lot of you will need therapy after this." Tenten said.

Sai came back with the dress revealing his body and chest. His boxers were showing very well. Everyone was laughing at him while Sai just sit there with a fake smile.

"Jesus you're practically in your underwear" Mitsuki said, still laughing.

"I see you all do not like my dress."

"You look prettier than Sakura in a dress." Sasuke said, continuing the laughter. After he said that Sakura came in, flushed.

"You finally realized you've been running around Konoha with your bra showing?" Mitsuki said.

Sakura nodded, still flushed. She sat down back in her spot slowly and looked down as people laughed, even Naruto.

The room died down and Sai, struggling since the dress was tight, sat down and spinned the bottle. It landed on Naruto.

"I dare you to stare deeply into a mans' eyes of your choice for 1 full minute."

Naruto went to Sasuke and stared in his eyes deeply. Everyone was laughing.

"How expected." Mitsuki sighed.

"Nani? Get the faggot away from me!" Sasuke said backing away.

"WHO'S GAY NOW?" Kiba yelled.

"Still you." Tenten said damaging all the ego Kiba had left of him and went back into his pity party aka the corner and cried.

The time ended and Naruto back away with is face full of disgust. I'm never doing that again dattebayo.

Sasuke punched Naruto.

"OWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"One, being gay, and two, remember your dare?"

"OOOOOOOOH I FORGOT!"

"Dobe.." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke spinned the bottle, it lands on Shikamaru.

"Me again? What a drag." Shikamaru said putting down if food. "Truth, I'm not taking risks."

"Is it true that you were smashing with Temari?"

Shikamaru choked. Gaara and Kankuro turned to Shikamaru and stared in his eyes with a deadly look. Temari was flushed. Everyone was shook in the room except for Mitsuki.

"Where did you... _cough_...get that... _cough_...information?!" Shikamaru said, still choking.

"Doesn't matter, answer my question."

"Uh..."

"Say yes and you'll be lucky to walk out with at least 1 of your limbs." Gaara said, with his sand around him.

"Hey hey, no removal of limbs please. Beat him up but no killing or removal of limbs. I ain't got time to go to the hospital to get it reattached." Mitsuki said.

Shikamaru takes a shot. Gaara and Kankuro is about the rage when Temari had to stop them and pull them by their ears to have a "little conversation".

 **~In Le Conversation~**

"I hate you two interfering with my life! I can't have a boyfriend for more than 5 days because of how much you interfere with my life!" Temari said with a loud whisper.

"I'm sorry, we don't want you to date the wrong person." Kankuro said.

"Especially that slump." Gaara said.

"He's a smart kid. I little lazy, but smart. If I want to have sex with him I will. Now I'll think of your punishments."

Kankuro gulped while Gaara just nodded.

 **~outside le window~**

"Wow, these kids already been having sex..." Kakashi said. Now, the whole gang of Sensei's were there.

"They spend their youth wisely!" Guy said

"Looks like these kids will need some help afterwards." Kurenai said.

 **Le end**

 **Oof I haven't been doing these for a while. I've been caught up with school and life and shit that I kinda forgot about this. I'll try to update faster.**


	8. Im Alive

**I forgot how bad I was like a year ago. Oof. I started this series expecting it to be s but now I look back at it and cringe so hard. Took a bit of a hiatus to work on my writing skills. They still well. Might as well continue this cycle of a crappy story I've created. Maybe work on another one later on? Characters may seem different than the say they did before in the other Chapters. I might try and go back and edit the other ones, if I have time.**

 **Still don't own Naruto btw.**

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were still having their 'little conversation." Shikamaru just sat there for a couple of seconds looking very pale, then eventually spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Lee.

"Dare!" Lee said proudly.

"I dare you and Sakura to go into a closet for 4 minutes." Shikamaru said, still feeling pretty weird with his little confrontation with Gaara and Friends.

Sakura cringed and Lee had a giant smile on his face and a slight blush. ' _WHY ME? AGAIN!'_ Sakura screamed in her mind.

"Don't get any ideas, Lee!" Sakura says, as she follows Lee inside of a closet. 2 and a half minutes later you can hear a slapping sound and a slight 'ouch' from the voice of Lee, and Sakura yelling at him. Everyone else listened closely before their time was up. Lee came out with a hand basically imprinted on both of his cheeks and rubbing his shoulder while looking down. Sakura looked as if she was was steaming and sat down in her spot.

"Jeez, Lee. What did you two _do_ in there?" Neji looked with a questionable face. He'd refrain himself from using his Byakugan just in case they were getting down and dirty in there. Not that Sakura would let that happen, but you never know.

Sakura eyes twitched slightly. "Lee tried to kiss me!" She said in the most pissed off high(ish) pitched voice possible.

"Oh, boo hoo..." Mistuki mumbled, looking around at Lee. She didn't really like Sakura's personality. "Poor Lee." She said. Mistuki wasn't a very empathetic person, but the poor man is trying so hard to win over her heart.

Lee silently spun the bottle. It landed on Hinata.

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

Hinata blushed. There was this one time...where she...well it was kind of a freak accident. Hinata had overused her byakugan which caused her to be temporarily blind and, she kinda-sorta-accidentally-almost kissed Neji on the lips while trying to walk somewhere. Neji suddenly caught the mood and the air and quickly turned away to hide his blush away, hoping no one would notice.

However, oh so conveniently Sai as behind him, looking up. Sai, this whole time, has been writing down some notes about friendship and other things. He noticed the way that both Hinata and Neji blushed, and smiled, completely clueless of how damaging the following sentences he was about to repeat were.

"It appears that there was something that happened between You and Hinata." Sai said, still smiling his stupid grin. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Neji made a sound that sounded as if he was choking on air has this face became redder. Hinata buried her face with her hands. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Well, I heard that the Hyuga clan liked their clans' blood to be pure..." Kiba said, making an awkward face.

"What I want to know is _how_? And _why_?" Mistuki said, making an "ew" face. She didn't _want_ to find out if they did anything more than kissing. She shudders.

"I-I can explain!" Neji said frantically. "H-Hinata's sight wasn't very well and she turned and corner and smacked me, and we fell to the ground and her lips were on mine! I swear!"

"That's the most unbelievable story I have ever heard." Ino said rolling her eyes, and Choji next to her, munching on some wings, nodded. "I second that" he says.

Hinata started to make sobbing noises and Naruto cuddled her. Hinata stopped for a while and dug her face into Naruto's side. Naruto started to whisper reassuring words to her.

"Aww." Tenten said, smiling.

"Aw, sad day for you, Neji. Looks like Hinata likes Naruto more." As much as she opposed the Neji and Hinata thing, she couldn't resist the temptation of making fun of Neji.

Neji scowled and stood up, still blushing. "I need some time to...recover." Neji went into the bathroom and locked the door. Sai stood there, his face now questioning if he did something wrong. Hinata didn't really appreciate the fact that Mitsuki said that, even though she's been mocked by her before. That one kind of stung him and she could feel it. Hinata unburied her face from Naruto and spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Mitsuki.

"Dare." Mitsuki said, absolutely clueless to what she was planning.

"I dare you to..." Hinata paused, hesitating, "I dare you to let Sasuke fondle your boobs for 10 minutes, and if you chicken out then you'll have to strip down completely naked."

Everyone was shocked. Hinata always acted like a sweet little shy girl, but this is the most extreme thing she's dared, or ever said for that matter, for someone to do.

Sasuke's reaction was expected, however. "Like hell I'm ever doing that."

"You can't do that!" Mitsuki retorted, still shocked Hinata even thought about that.

"Actually..." Sai said, flipping through his notes. "You've never said anything about not being able to do it." Sai was basically asking for a death wish, he already pissed off Neji.

"Tch." Mitsuki said. She had two options; Let one of the person that she dislikes the most touch her inappropriately, or get flashed and possibly create blackmail material for the people around her would use, specially with the amount of blackmail she already had.

"Do...Do I have to do it in front of everyone?" Mitsuki said with a very light pink blush.

"Please don't tell me you're actually considering this." Sasuke said with a vexed expression.

Hinata thought for a second, then shook her head. "You can do it in private." Kiba looked disappointed. After all, he did find Mitsuki's body attractive, despite being called gay.

Mitsuki thought hard about it. She rubs her chin then groans. "Okay...I'll do it..." She mumbles, making it barely audible.

"I'd touch Orochimaru before I touch you, ever." Sasuke says.

At first, Sakura seemed jealous of Mitsuki. But then she realized how embarrassed she was and took that to her advantage. Neji walked back in casually and Hinata filled her in with everything that's happening, and a big smirk appeared on Neji's face.

"Go on, you two." He says then give a low whistle.

Mitsuki slowly walked up stairs and into the guest room of her house, now facing up and her arms crossed over her chest. _Goodbye,_ _dignity._ She whispers to herself while walking up.

"I"m not doing it. Nothing you say will make me do it."

"It wasn't a question, _Sasuke."_ Neji says. And push came to shove (literally) and Sasuke ended up being carried up the stairs kicking and screaming and basically thrown in the room and locked inside. From the outside, he hears someone doing a sealing ninjutsu.

"God fucking damnit!" Sasuke shouts, banging on the door and trying to do a couple of jutsus. nothing seemed to work, though.

Mitsuki just stood there at the side of the room. "This sucks dick." she says, letting out a breath.

Sasuke started to look around the room, avoiding making eye contact with Mitsuki. He noticed a poster on the wall. "Why do you have a Twilight Poster on your walls?" he asked.

"This is my old sister's room, tell her that." "Twilight is such a shitty story.

"I know right!" Sasuke says. "It basically screams edge!"

"For real!" Mitsuki says, then realizing that they were actually getting along for one. _Wowie, this is a first._ She thought to herself.

Sasuke looked at the desk a found a picture of Mitsuki and her sister. "Wow, you both look really dorky, you know?"

"Yeah, my mother made us." She laughed, reminiscing in nostalgia from the photo. "We look like a bunch of middle school prep kids."

"You got the right." Sasuke mumbles, putting down the photo.

After around 15 minutes of Sasuke and Mitsuki talking about what the room looked like, they finally realized they had more in common than they thought. An awkward silence hung in the air. Mitsuki coughed, and broke the silence. "So, are we going to do this or wait till we rot to death?"

"Do you seriously want to do this?" Sasuke said quietly. He noticed that he started blushing and turned his face away from her.

"I guess..." She says, knowing full well she was going to regret it. She knows the others might be outside listening and probably watching.

"G-Get on the bed." He says looking away as she does what he told her. Mitsuki begins to undress by pulling off her shirt and undoing her bra. She puts her arm under the warm breasts and blushes. "I-I'm undressed."

Sasuke slowly turns around to see a bare female torso, but something about her body made him feel, well, like she was special. Mainly because this was the girl he tried so hard to avoid, but now she appeared partially naked in front of her. He has seen other girls' breasts- especially Karins' - but seeing her like that completely turned him on, and he felt a boner rise from his pants. Nonetheless, she had pretty big boobs, but she was, well, cute looking like that.

Sasuke leans in towards her, heart pounding. She was looking down so it caught her by surprise when Sasuke groped her right breast. She lets out a soft breath and starts breathing hard. Sasuke now had a full boner, but he could tell that Mitsuki hasn't noticed it yet. She looks away, and Sasuke puts his other hand on her other breast. He begins fondling them softly.

 _This feels, amazing..._ He also starts breathing hard. Mitsuki started to give off soft and short moans. She has never had anyone fondle her breasts. She hadn't even touched her own, she wasn't the type of girl who masturbated, so this feeling was completely new to her. She felt as her nipples hardened and her panties become moist from her becoming turned on.

3 minutes has passed now. Sasuke had started to act rougher and rougher. He lost control to his sexual desires and ends up slightly pushing her down on the bed to the way that he was on top of her. He leaned down towards her breasts and started licking them, and eventually sucking her nipple. This made Mitsuki act completely surprised. This was the man he despised for so long. He wasn't as bad as she thought he was. She wondered why she never let him in.

By now, she was openly moaning. Her head tilted back slightly with every nibble Sasuke did. His teeth oddly made her feel pleasure from it. Sasukes' boner was throbbing, now. He couldn't control himself, has his lustful side took over. He started to treat her breast rougher and Mitsuki started to moan uncontrollably. Mitsuki eventually submitted to her own lustful demon.

"Sasuke...I...I'm.." She says, moaning loudly. She didn't care if the people outside could hear, she already knew they were probably listening to them. Mitsuki tilted her head all the way back gave one last moan before she came inside her Panties. _Great, I just ruined them._ She thought, but it was worth it. She began to try and get up but Sasuke pinned her right hand down, staring into her eyes. His eyes looked powerful, lustful, and sexy to her. He pressed his lips against hers, taking Mitsuki by surprise again, and licked the bottom of her lips, asking for entrance. She lets him in almost instantly and they began a fierce tongue battle. Sasuke put his body closer to hers, and she felt a hard thing throbbing on her thigh.

She knew _exactly_ where this was going to go.

And she didn't oppose it one bit.

 **When's the last time I've updated this? Like nearly a year ago. But I've yeeted myself from the dead. I'll find the courage to finish this Story, no matter how cringey it is. Might take me years, might take me hours. But I'll find out.**


End file.
